


bloodlust

by evilcupcake



Series: Well duh Peter [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: Stiles blood lust was growing, who would notice first?





	

“Look at you. Such blood lust. I always knew darkness would be a lovely shade on you.” Peter grinned.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Stiles lied and he knew Peter could hear.

The thing is since he been possessed he has had a blood lust and it was obvious. He was always at the front of the battle, swinging his bat, smashing in skulls and breaking bones.

“Would you like me to tell you what your heart said?” Peter grinned a little too wide.

“No, I know what it says. It says to leave this alone and forget this talk.” Stiles turned his back and was heading out the room when Peter grabbed his bloody shirt and pulled him back into his warm chest.

“I was never telling you that your blood lust was bad, I find it sexy.” Peter kissed the back of Stiles ear.

“You do?” Stiles whispered.

“Yes. It’s a major turn on, wanna see?” Peter whispered into the young man’s ear.

“Yes.” Stiles breathed out.

Peter grabbed Stiles hand and directed it to the bulge in his pants. Stiles gasped and felt along the bulge.

***

Stiles and Peter were in the shower washing off the blood. Stiles grinned as he watched the blood go down the drain.

“Mine.” Peter bit stiles neck.

“Yours.” Stiles panted.  


End file.
